


keepin’ it flirty

by takesguts



Series: everybody might say that it’s dirty [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mild Feminization, Mild Fluff, Models, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Liam, What am I doing, boys in lingerie, mild inappropriateness, new relationships, no i caaaant stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts
Summary: Harry loves relationships; Liam isn’t quite sure how he got here.(Sugar Daddy AU : with expansion packs)
Relationships: Liam Payne/Harry Styles
Series: everybody might say that it’s dirty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754125
Kudos: 25





	keepin’ it flirty

It’s been brought up in interviews multiple times; if there’s one thing Harry Styles loves just as much as modeling and charity, it’s being in a relationship. He loves the handholding and gift giving, nights at each other’s houses, holidays with families… All of it, he loves every bit. From the first fights to the getting over the initial squeamishness of morning breath. It’s been noted and discussed in magazine articles and podcasts since his career took off a handful of years ago. His hearts on his sleeve, always looking to hand it to the next potential suitor whenever they catch his eye. Some people claim he moves on too fast, is a bit of a heartbreaker; Harry just replies he hasn’t found The One, but every experience he’s had has been beautiful. 

  
  
  


Liam Payne doesn’t know any of this, of course, when Harry approaches him at a charity gala. As a businessman, Liam isn’t exactly in the same circles as entertainment celebrities. He’s heard of some, of course, it would be a poor image on his part if he didn’t know the more influential names of some of his fellow donatees, but knowing the more gritty details of personal lives has never been his common interest. 

  
  
  
  


So when Harry Styles is touching his biceps, glancing up through his eyelashes with a flirtatious smile and mentioning his waist size is smaller than McJaggers, Liam only knows this model is certainly interested in coming home with him.

  
  
  


This, of course, is just fine in Liam’s book; it’s been awhile since he’s had a bed partner, even as one of London’s most eligible bachelors. He has worked hard to gain his status and has no desire to fuel any rumors that he’s a rich playboy with a revolving door of superstars. However, Harry Styles is quite lovely with his big mouth and cheeky smiles, and a waistline that Liam’s own hands do in fact dwarf. 

  
  
  
  


Naturally, Liam invites the other man to leave with him as they’re working on their fourth martinis. Usually Liam never stays at the after parties longer then a drink or two, but the conversation has been flowing rather easily - as it turns out Harry is involved in quite a few of the same organizations as Liam - and the bartender just merely replaced their drinks without question the whole time.

  
  
  


Lowering his now empty glass onto the bar, catching the bartender's eye and giving a brief shake of his head, Liam leans down to murmur discreetly in Harry’s ear, thumbs stroking at the warm skin underneath the models lace blouse. 

  
  
  


“Would you like to accompany me home?”

  
  
  
  


Harry gives him a gorgeous smile, and says yes. 

  
  
  
  


  * \- 



  
  
  


It isn’t until almost three weeks later that Liam realizes. Admittedly he’s perhaps been a bit caught up in the constant sex - the wild and frantic and  _ fun  _ constant sex - that his usual focus has shifted just a bit, but he never thought he could lose sight of quite so much ground. Coming home to his penthouse where Harry is hanging about with three other models, all of them in some sort of lingerie, swiftly draws that focus back. 

  
  
  


“Oh,” he says, mildly startled, blinking at the four other boys lounging in his living room. There’s numerous bottles of wine on the coffee table and half drank glasses. 

  
  
  
  


“Baby!” Harry nearly squeals, clad in a pair of black panties and fishnets and making grabby hands. 

  
  
  


“Hello..” Liam replies, a bit hesitant as he starts to loosen his tie, attempting not to stare at the other bodies sprawled across his couches in varying shades of satin and lace. Unfortunately, despite the surprise, it isn’t the worst visual to come home to; though Harry seems to notice his wandering eyes and is quick to stumble to his feet. 

  
  
  
  


“Welcome home,” Harry continues, stepping into Liam’s space to help him with his tie and button down, “we’ve plenty of wine and there’s some curry in the kitchen for you.” He smacks a kiss on Liam’s cheek, and then his mouth, tongue flicking against his mouth familiarly. 

  
  
  


“Thank you…” he responds absently, still glancing at the other bodies occupying his home. Harry must have stayed all day then, he hasn’t given a copy of his key out, that’s for certain. Now that his attention has been brought to it however, he realizes this isn’t the first time he’s returned home to Harry already in his space, food prepared and an old fashioned made. In fact, Liam thinks, it’s been a steady event the past couple of days. That would explain the change of outfits, but has Harry come over with a bag? He can’t seem to remember. 

  
  
  


“Go eat,” Harry presses, kissing him again swiftly while he folds Liam’s suit jacket over his forearm, “are you drinking red or white tonight? Louis brought over a lovely rosé, but we’ve drank most of it….”

  
  
  


“Red, please,” he replies faintly, distractedly thumbing the corner of Harry’s mouth. 

  
  
  


Beaming, Harry opens his mouth playfully and curls his tongue around Liam’s thumb, “Can do, you go sit down.” 

  
  
  


Entering the kitchen, Liam finds his dinner in the oven on low heat; he takes it out with a mitt and begins to transfer it onto a plate before he hears a slight knock near the entryway. 

  
  
  


“Hello, love,” he murmurs, allowing his gaze to openly roam over Harry’s body. His thighs look so thick and smooth in the fishnets, just perfect for grabbing and squeezing and generally just perving over. 

  
  
  


“Hello,” Harry echoes softly, “hand me a glass, yeah?”

  
  
  
  


Liam does as he’s told but can’t seem to keep his eyes off Harry; whether it’s the realization of the amount of time they’ve been spending together, or how he’s just as content as he is surprised at Harry’s constant presence - Liam is mildly captivated. The model looks like he belongs in Liam’s kitchen, cheeks flushed and scantily clad. 

  
  
  


Wrapping his hand around Harry’s as he hands him the glass, Liam leans down to kiss their intertwined knuckles, never breaking eye contact. 

  
  
  
  


“You’re supposed to be sitting,” Harry breathes, unable to look away from their hands. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’re beautiful,” Liam says earnestly, suddenly overcome with how much he means it. Regardless of what is going on, of where they stand; Harry  _ is  _ lovely. 

  
  
  


“I’m sorry,” Harry blurts, before reaching up with his free hand to cover his mouth, “I’m sorry. I - I’ve been thinking to speak with you. About, well. This, us. Oh, I feel like I’m sputtering all over the place but - I’m so happy to see you right now. You’re looking right fit -“ 

  
  
  
  
  


“Harry,” Liam interrupts, pressing a kiss against his forehead, “Harry you are so - I would love for you, and your friends - if they need as well, to spend the night? All of you, for safety, of course. However, you, you in particular.” 

  
  
  


“Yes?” Harry breathes, seeming delighted. 

  
  
  
  


“I am beginning to think there is few places you look better,” he admits, shrugging his shoulders. 

  
  
  
  


“Oh,” Harry sighs, stepping back just enough to allow him to pour a glass of wine, “Liam there isn’t anywhere I’d rather be.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got.........no control? 
> 
> Is that a 1D song? I think that it is. Oops. 
> 
> I’m havin fun, livin life; I don’t down anything or anyone and please don’t share to any of these people and their potential social circle. Who knew you’d ever have to mention that? 
> 
> ITS FOR FUN, YALL.


End file.
